


Kpop requests

by Vante_20



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Comfort/Angst, Creepy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Forced, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Love, Lucas gets kidnapped, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mild Smut, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Multi, My First Smut, OT21 (NCT), OT23 (NCT), OT7, OT7 NCT Dream, Open requests, Pain, Parent Qian Kun, Polyamorous Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Polyamorous Character, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Sasaeng Fan(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: I do fluff, crack, angst whatever yall want. I do want to try smut so you can leave that too.I stan GOT7, BTS, NCT and Mamamoo so I will take only those for now.Check out my other works too.EDIT: I WILL NOT WRITE RAPE AND DEATH SCENARIOS. ALL THE WRITTEN SCENARIOS ARE WORKS OF FICTION.There, no one should dare come at me after that. If anyone is mean or rude in my comments I will delete with zero guilt.If my work makes you uncomfortable then leave. :)If anyone is mean in the comments, it will be deleted and dealt with. AO3 is one platform where I need my peace bitches.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun & Everyone, Qian Kun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21





	1. REQUEST DUMP (OPEN)

Soooo just comment your requests down below. Lets get this bread

Requests Open


	2. 1: Lucas kidnapped part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From CaseySkylarLam: Hiiiiiiii would you do a Lucas centric fic where he got kidnapped by a creep? and like really bad things happened and after a while he got rescued but hes not the same anymore, NCT members all supports him and protects him when fans knew about the situation, and after a looooong while he got better and is able to stand back on stage? It'd be great but I dunno if you could write this because it may be too long or you may feel uncomfortable. No matter what I'll look forward to your fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A FICTION WORK. THERE ARE MENTIONS OF FORCED RELATIONSHIP AND INJURY.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable then please don't read. Just leave. Do not engage.

Request 1

“YANGYANG PUT HENDE- Lucas?”, Kun stopped his mental headcount and went back into the practice room to find the tallest member of the band. He saw the usually loud boy lingering at the desk, sluggishly packing his bag.  
Kun ignores the loud shouts of playfight, coming from none other than the maknae line, and places a hand on Lucas’ back who slightly jumped at the contact.

“Ge?”  
“What’s wrong, baobei?” Kun asks softly, for him all his members are equally important but something about the upset small face of the usually energetic boy made Kun want to hug him and keep him away from all the troubles. 

Lucas sighed, “Ge…I messed up so much today, didn’t I?” Kun frowns at that. “Everyone does Yukhei. It’s alright.”  
“Still…can I practice a bit more? I will order something from the cafe I promise.”  
Kun considered his words for a moment, “You better send me a snap of it and come back home soon, okay? We have a full day of practice tomorrow anyways.”  
Yukhei hugs him and turns him to the door before he starts mothering again. “I will be fine Kun-ge, go home. The kids will drive others crazy.” Kun chuckles. “Don’t shoo me.” He complains as he shuts the door and joins the others near the elevator to go back home. 

Lucas sits down on the floor as soon as Kun’s footsteps fade away. He runs his fingers through his hair, doing his best to not pull at them. He flops down, looking up the ceiling of the practice room. His phone chimes and its a message from an unknown number.

**You shouldn’t have blocked me againnn Lulu. I am hurt.**

Lucas blocked the number again. He had already talked to their managers to get another number but till then he had to put up with it. It was due to the constant calls and threats sent if the calls were blocked and ended that made Lucas stumble and make an unusual amount of mistakes during the rehearsal. Of course it didn’t go unnoticed by their choreographer who managed to keep his patience till the end only to lose it slightly at the end. 

On that note, Lucas decided to get up and actually practice like he had said. 

Luna watched from the door and decided to give it an half an hour before she approached Lucas. She merely grinned and went to her desk to prepare for what was to come. 

An hour later Lucas’ stomach grumbled while he tried to figure out the new steps taught today. “Ugh right food.”  
He calls manager Noona who answered cheerfully even though it was nearing 11 in the night.  
“Hello, Noona could you get me the chocolate milkshake and the chicken wrap from the cafe? Please?”  
“Sure sure. Although I am surprised you didn’t go home.”  
“Ah yeah I wanted to practice more. I told Kun-g—I mean hyung and others to go home and rest.”  
“Then all is good. I bring up the order to usual practice room?”  
“Yeah”  
Luna hangs up and gets off her chair. She practically skip her way down to fulfil the request of her Lulu.

Lucas waits in the practice room scrolling through Weibo until there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal the owner of the feminine voice he had been talking to earlier. “Thank you. Thank you Manager-nim.” Luna smiles back at the young boy. “No worries. Mind if I stay? I got myself the strawberry shake.” Lucas smiles at how she almost jumped like a little kid. “Why not?” Lucas steps back to let her in. They both settle at the desk and the couch and silently consume their own orders, making occasional comments.  
Luna however had a watchful eye on her Lulu as he finished his meal. Lucas finished his wrap slowly, having already finished his drink since he was too thirsty earlier.  
As he ate, what he thought was fatigue set in, his eyelids getting heavier and his stomach losing its appetite. He still managed to power to through the wrap and tried to sit up straighter. He blinks and looks at his manger, “Ah I am so tired suddenly.” He gets up sluggishly and tries to stretch in an attempt to refresh his body.  
Luna watches him, “Why don’t I drop you back home?” Lucas looks like he considered it for a minute and then nods.  
Luna gets up and cleans up the desk. “Go get your stuff then. I will tell sunbaenim.”  
Lucas gathers his stuff as fast as he could with his sore limbs getting heavier.  
Luna makes quick work of texting her senior. She waits for him near the elevator outside making sure it’s empty. Lucas follows her, his feet dragging.  
Once they reach the parking lot, she ushers Lucas to her private van very similar to ones used by the company. She dumps her cracked phone in one of the dustbins in the parking lot.  
She gets in after Lucas and starts driving out of the company lot.  
Lucas leans back into the seat, looking out of the window. He wished he went back with his members due to the awkward silence in the air but he was way too exhausted to do anything about it.  
He was too exhausted to even notice when his eyes slipped shut or the small whisper coming from his side. “Night night Lulu.”


End file.
